Meet the Relatives
by Sonicgirl17th II
Summary: Manic and Sonia drops by for a little visit to there bro.But will there be more? ManicXAmy KnuxSonia RougeXKnux a tiny bit of SonicXRouge not that much
1. Meet the relatives

Sonic's P.O.V

All of the sudden I heard a knock on my door. I couldn't believe it. My brother and sister were right there......

"Hey is anybody home?" manic said banging on the door. I just couldn't move to even open up the door. "I'll be right there." I said making sure they heard it. As I opened the door all I could see was

The smirk on both of their face. "Hey there guys!" I said with all of the excitement I had.

"Hey there little big bro" our middle sister Sonia said in her Steve Urkal voice I love.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I asked

"Well so we can't come and visit our brother without a good reason huh?" Manic said

"Do you guys have a reason?" I asked trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Well remember that letter you wrote us a while back?" Sonia asked

_Flashback_

_Dear Manic and Sonia, It's been a while since we seen each other. I would really appreciate_

_It if you guys dropped in and meet my friends. They would all like to meet you. Just come _

_At any time. And if I ask why you guys dropped in unexpectedly. Just remind me about_

_This letter._

_Love, Sonic T. Hedgehog_

"Oh" I said just remembering that letter.

"So when can we meet your friends" Sonia said all excited.

"Ummm we can see them now." "I'll just call them over to see you guys."

"Sweet" manic said with excitement too.

I picked up my cell phone and texted everyone with the same message

It said "Come 2 meet bro & sis my house 3 :)"

**2 hours later**

Manic's P.O.V

I just couldn't wait to meet my brother's friend. By what he told us they sound

Awesome he told us about all of them and how some are just crazy to hang

With.

Soon enough people stared to come the first person to come was Tails.

"Guys this is my best bud "Sonic introduced us.

"Hi there my name is Miles Prower but they call me Tails."

"They call me a freak but the names Manic "I told him. We just met and

I can tell he's scared of me.

"Ha Ha I just got it. Miles per Hours. Good one" Sonia laughed

"Nice realitives"I heard Tails telling Sonic

The next person to come was Knuckles.

"Knuckles you remember Sonia and Manic."Sonic introduced us again.

"How can I forget" He said.

"Hey Knuckles how you been "Sonia said in her sweet voice.

"It's great to see you guys again" he said

"It's great to see you too."She said in her sly voice

"Is it me or do she like him" I whispered to Sonic

________________________________________________________________________________

Kay that it for now plez review and I make more

*Sonia voice is really by the man who plays Steve Urkal. Look it up*


	2. Oh no she didn't

Manic's P.O.V

"I think Sonia really likes this guy." saying to sonic

"Come on I know she likes him." he said

"Well when do we meet some of your other friends" I told him

*Ding Dong*

"Well, right about now." he reassured me.

The next person was this pink hedgehog. The only thing I said in my mind

Was just damn. She fine.

"So what you text for?" she asked Sonic

"Well I wanted you guys to meet my brother and sister."

"Nice to meet you." she reached out a hand to me.

The only thing I was doing was staring at her like a dummy.

"Oookay well it's nice to meet you." she reached out to Sonia.

"Hi, they call me Sonia. "She shook her hand.

"Amy" she told her.

"This is Manic "she had to introduce me.

"Well, nice to meet you Manic .Next time talk" she winked

Sonia's P.O.V

"So Knuckles what have you been up to?" I asked him

"Nothing much just guarding my emerald."He told me.

"Wow, wouldn't have guessed that." I thought.

Next thing you know there's another ring at the door.

When Sonic opened it there was a white bat at it.

"Well hello there guys." She said

"Well, Rouge meets my brother Manic and my sister Sonia."

"Nice to meet" Manic told her.

All I did was Nod her way.

I swear I heard her scoff.

All I know is me and that bitch ain't getting alone.

"Hey Knuckles." she said to him slyly

"Now she pissing me off." I thought

I know I saw him smile. This ain' going to work. I thought

__________________________________________________________________________________

The more you comment the more I write :)


	3. Good beginnings

Sonia's P.O.V

"Hey, Knuckles I want to ask you something." I told him

"Sure, Sonia" He told me

"Ummm in private" I said shyly

"Hey, Pinky anything you got to say to him you can say out here." Rouge said

All I did was sneer in her direction. She just rolled her fake looking eyes.

"Hey, why don't we talk in another room "he told me.

**ANOTHER ROOM LATER**

"So what did you need to talk about?"He said

"Well, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out or something?" I asked shyly

"Sure, Sonia I like you too." He said shyly too.

"Well, I guess we should get to the other room."I told him.

**IN THE OTHER ROOM**

Amy's P.O.V

"So Manic don't you guys play music." I asked

"." He said all nervous

"Why so nervous.I won't bite." I reassured him

All he did was laugh awkwardly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him being nervous

"This could be fun." I thought

______________________________________________________________________________

What could be in store for Manic and Amy? Will Rouge break Knuckles and Sonia up? What will

Sonic do next? Is Tails here for a reason? Why am I askin You these questions :)

REVIEW


End file.
